


Strip Me Bare, Make Me Yours

by Hhisim828



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, But only if you squint, Consensual Sex, High Heels, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Starker, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhisim828/pseuds/Hhisim828
Summary: When a mission calls for Peter to pose as a stripper in order to catch the bad guy of the week, what's Tony going to do about it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Strip Me Bare, Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it's about to get steamy up in this piece.  
> Pretty much just trying my hand at some Starker smut.  
> Not really any plot to this, just kind of a half-assed story so we can get to the sexy times. Probably reads like the plot of a crappy porno, but I tried my best. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

This wasn’t right. He couldn’t let them do this. Not to the kid. He was too young. Okay, yes, technically Peter was 21 now, so LEGALLY he was an adult, but come on! Did he really have to be put in for THIS mission?! Tony shifted in his seat, watching Peter get briefed on the team’s newest assignment.  
“Jameson likes ‘em young, he likes ‘em innocent, so that’s where you come in, Peter. You’ll be posing as a fresh-faced stripper, seduce Jameson into one of the back rooms of the club, and that’s where we’ll catch him.”  
Peter nodded, the blush on his cheeks only becoming deeper the more Maria Hill explained the mission to everyone. He was biting his lip as he memorized the picture of the man he would have to pretend to seduce.  
Tony shook his head, standing up suddenly. “I don’t know if this is such a good idea. The kid is too young for this. I don’t think he’s—“  
“Mister Stark? It’s fine, really. I can do it. I-I really think I can.” Peter looked up at Tony from across the table, cheeks still stained pink, offering a comforting smile. “I’m okay with it. If this is what it takes to catch this guy before anyone else gets hurt, I’ll do it.”  
“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow night is the night, so get plenty of rest.” Maria wrapped up the meeting, collecting her paperwork and walking out, chatting with Steve about the team plan for the following night at the club.  
“Kid, are you sure you’re okay with this? If you want out, just say so. We’ll get this guy another way.” Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder as they walked out of the briefing room together, heading to the elevator.  
“I promise, Mister Stark, I’m good. I can do it.” He still looked nervous, but Tony recognized the look of determination in Peter’s face. He hated that look in that moment. “Plus, you’ll be there if anything happens, right? I-I-I mean, the team! The team will be there. And you will be there too cuz you’re on the team! Yeah..,” his voice trailed off as the blush bloomed afresh across his cheeks.  
Tony nodded and squeezed Peter’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I’ll be there, kid. Promise.”

10:30pm, and the club’s full to bursting. Men in various states of undress milled around, flirting with customers and delivering drinks. Tony was off to one side, near the hallway that lead to the back rooms for private dances, keeping to the shadows and doing his best to stay hidden. Everyone would recognize Iron Man, and he didn’t need to cause a ruckus when there was so much on the line tonight.  
“Folks, we have an up and comer heading to the stage tonight. He’s brand new and oh, so shy, so be gentle with him. Give it up for Spyder!” Cheers and applause rose from the crowd as the stage lights slowly came up. And there he was. Peter was wearing a pair of bright blue hot pants and a crimson crop top. His hair was a tousled mess of curls, and there was dark liner smeared around his eyes. He looked like he just rolled out of bed after several rounds of rough sex. Tony groaned quietly and shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the aching throb between his legs.  
‘Now is NOT the time,’ he thought to himself.  
Peter started dancing, slow and sensual, rubbing himself against the pole in the center of the stage, his lithe body twisting and bending in ways that really ought to be illegal. Tony bit down hard on his bottom lip and quickly adjusted himself. He was really supposed to be watching Jameson, who was directly in front of the stage. But Tony couldn’t have looked away from the show Peter was putting on, even if there was a gun to his head.  
The dance was over far too fast for Tony’s liking. Peter walked across the stage, sweat glistening on his body in the bright lights, collecting his tips from the patrons closest to the stage. When he got to Jameson, Tony saw the older man grasp Peter’s wrist tightly and pull him closer to murmur something in his ear. Peter smiled shyly and nodded in response. Tony felt a jolt of white-hot jealousy shoot through his body. He glared at the back of Jameson’s head as the criminal sat back and conferred with his cronies on either side of him.  
The young man stood up and made his way off the stage as the announcer yelled into the microphone, “One more time, folks, for Spyder!” The crowd screamed, whistled, and clapped in response.  
“He asked for a private dance. 15 minutes.” Peter whispered into the comm. Tony felt his muscles stiffen up and he stood straighter, watching Jameson more closely.  
“We’re all in position. Room 3.” Steve responded. 

10 minutes later, Peter emerged from back stage, walking across the club toward the hallway Tony was standing in front of. He’d changed his outfit: no shirt this time, just a pair of black hot pants, black leather cuffs on each wrist, and blood red, strappy high heels. The hot pants left very little to the imagination. The heels made his long legs look even longer.  
‘How the hell is he walking so easily in those?’ Tony thought, feeling his arousal flare back to life.  
A few men stopped him on his way, asking for their own chance at a private dance, or offering to buy Peter a drink. He giggled and thanked them, playing the part of the sweet, innocent new stripper far too well. Tony seethed at the other men silently, watching Peter closely as he slipped out of one man’s grasp.  
He walked past Tony, sparing a quick glance to his mentor, and then pausing in the hallway to catch his breath. Peter felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He felt dizzy and nervous at what he needed to do. ‘It’s simple. Lead him into room 3, and let the team take it from there. I can do this,’ he thought, and sighed, pushing himself away from the wall.  
“He’s on the move. Heading your way, Pete.” Tony murmured into the comm.  
Peter nodded then remembered no one could see him. “Copy that,” he replied quickly. 

Jameson grinned when he walked into the hallway and caught sight of Peter. “There you are, baby. Time to have you all to myself.” Peter blushed and started to walk toward room 3. “Wait, let’s go into this one.” Jameson opened the door to room 1, beckoning Peter closer.  
Peter hesitated. “I-uh. I reserved this one for us, though? Don’t wanna get in trouble with my manager for going into the wrong room, you know?”  
Jameson shook his head. “It won’t be a problem, don’t you worry. I know the manager. Now come on. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”  
Peter hesitated again, but then followed Jameson into the room; his heart was pounding so loud that he was sure Jameson would hear it over the thumping bass line of the music coming from the club.  
‘FUCK,’ Tony swore in his mind. He’d heard everything through the comm, unsure of what to do. “Cap, what’s the plan here?”  
“We’re working on it. Which room did he go into?” Steve replied. Tony could here a muffled rustling as the team tried to regroup and find Peter.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t have eyes on them. Was watching Jameson’s dumbass companions.” Tony replied tersely. ‘If anything happens to that kid, I swear…’  
There was a sudden crash and yelling over the comms and Tony ran into the hallway, trying to figure out which room the noise had come from. Steve and the rest of the team came running out as well just as another crash sounded from room 1.  
Tony ran to the door and ripped it open. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU DISGUTING SON OF A--“ Tony cut himself off when he took in the scene around him. Peter standing over Jameson’s body, which was webbed up to the pole in the center of the space. 3 of Jameson’s crew, who must have already been planted in the room, were also webbed up on the ground. The couch and chair were both toppled on their sides.  
Peter was panting hard, but grinning. “Got him,” he said simply.  
Tony grabbed Peter and pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay? How the fuck did you do that?”  
Peter pulled away slightly and held up his hands. What Tony had thought were leather cuffs were modified web shooters. “Nano bots,” Peter shrugged and blushed. “You left the info about them up on your computer a few months ago, so I decided to try ‘em out. I hope that’s okay…” He looked up at Tony nervously.  
Tony just laughed and nodded, hugging Peter tight once again. “Yeah, kid. All good.”

Several hours later, the team was splitting up to head off to their rooms to go to bed.  
“Great work today, Peter,” Maria Hill patted him on the back as she was leaving the debrief meeting.  
Peter had pulled on a plain black hoodie, but still wore the hot pants and heels. He blushed and fidgeted with the hem of the hoodie as he thanked her.  
“Come on, kid. Let’s head up to bed. Think you earned a day of sleeping in tomorrow.” Tony led Peter out of the room and into the elevator.  
The elevator stopped on Tony and Peter’s floor. Tony had insisted that the kid’s room be down the hall from his. He claimed it was because he promised his aunt that he’d watch out for the boy, which was half true. The other half was so that Tony could keep a close eye on the young man for his own selfish reasons. ‘Don’t want him running around with someone who isn’t me,’ the jealous, possessive part of Tony’s brain said.  
They paused outside of Tony’s bedroom. “M-mister Stark. Can I uh, get your help with something?” Peter was fidgeting and blushing again, staring at the floor.  
“Sure, kid. What’s the matter?” Tony let his eyes rove across Peter’s face and body, looking for any signs of something wrong.  
“It’s just that, during the fight with Jameson, the knots on these shoes got pulled really tight, so now I can’t get them off. I just—could you help me out of ‘em?” Peter looked down at his feet and Tony followed his gaze. The straps were indeed pulled tight around Peter’s ankles, looking almost painful.  
“Of course I can. Come on in and sit down, lemme take a look.” Tony ushered Peter into his bedroom, directing him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
The older man knelt in front of Peter, pulling one delicate foot onto his knee and studying the knot in the straps. He fumbled with it and tried to get it undone for a minute or two, and then sighed in defeat. “Don’t think it’s coming loose in a hurry. You have any emotional attachment to these shoes?”  
Tony looked up at Peter who had been staring down at Tony with a mix of awe and arousal, his mouth hanging open slightly. Peter quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “Uh, n-no. Just kinda liked ‘em, but no emotional attachment. Why?”  
“I’ll buy you a new pair then,” Tony replied as he pulled out a pocketknife. He slipped the blade carefully between the strap and Peter’s ankle and sliced through the leather easily. Peter whimpered and tugged the end of the hoodie over his lap quickly. Tony pulled the straps away and tugged the shoe off of Peter’s foot, rubbing at the indents left behind and looking up at Peter. “Better?”  
Peter nodded and squirmed in place, trying not to moan at the feeling of his mentor’s hands rubbing his ankle.  
Tony carefully set the now-freed foot on the ground and pulled the other one closer, giving it the same treatment, rubbing at the pink indents in that ankle as well. He watched Peter closely out of the corner of his eye and saw the boy rubbing his thighs together. Tony set Peter’s foot down and stood up slowly. He knew there was an obvious bulge at the front of his pants, but he found he didn’t care if the boy saw it. “Anything else you need help with, Mr. Parker?”  
Peter looked up at Tony, blushing, but feeling slightly bolder when he noticed the older man was just as turned on as he was. He stood up, unzipped the hoodie, and shrugged it off. He cocked his hips slightly, pointing at the zipper on the right side. “I think this might have gotten jammed too. Can you help me with it?”  
Tony smirked and ran his hand slowly from Peter’s ribs to his hip; letting his fingers memorize the soft texture of Peter’s skin. He pinched the tab of the zipper between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it down smoothly. He dipped his hand under the fabric and felt nothing but skin underneath. “Going commando, kid?” Tony teased, cupping a handful of Peter’s firm ass and giving it a squeeze.  
Peter pressed his body closer to Tony’s, pushing a thigh between the older man’s legs. “Don’t want any unflattering lines while I’m dancing, do I?” He stared up into Tony’s eyes, their faces now less than an inch from one another.  
“God forbid,” Tony murmured before sliding his free hand into Peter’s tousled curls and angling his head for a deep kiss. Tony tugged softly on Peter’s hair and pulled his body even closer, rubbing their aching cocks together, making the younger man moan around his tongue. Peter’s hands pulled weakly at Tony’s shirt, trying to remove it. The two broke away from one another briefly to toss the offending garment away before Peter all but jumped into Tony’s arms, wrapping his thin legs tight around Tony’s waist. Tony stepped forward and dropped Peter onto the bed. The young man let out a soft squeak of surprise as he hit the bed and bounced slightly, eyes widening as Tony undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear to the ground. He crawled up the bed toward Peter’s frozen frame until he was towering over the smaller body. He rubbed his rough five o’clock shadow against Peter’s baby-smooth cheek. “What’s on your mind, baby boy?”  
Peter wrapped his legs back around Tony’s hips and dug his nails into his biceps. Their hard cocks rubbed together once more, only the thin fabric of Peter’s shorts in the way. “W-when I was dancing, I could see you watching me. I was hoping, maybe, you were enjoying it. That maybe…this could finally happen. I’ve wanted this—you--for a long time, Mister Stark.” Peter buried his face in Tony’s neck, embarrassed.  
Tony kissed Peter’s cheek softly. “Oh, honey. I enjoyed that show you put on way more than I should have. I couldn’t fucking look away. Been thinking about getting you in my bed for far longer than I care to admit.” Peter looked up in surprise and Tony took advantage of this by stealing another deep kiss. Peter pulled away and turned his head to the side, pink spreading up his face from his neck. “What’s the matter, baby?”  
Peter bit his lip and refused to look at Tony as he replied, “I-um. I’ve never actually…with anyone before. Like, I’ve kissed and stuff but not—“  
Tony cupped Peter’s cheek and turned his head to make him look Tony in the eye. “Then I’ll just have to make sure I make tonight even more special for you, huh?” He kissed the younger man once, softly, before pulling away. Tony reached into the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lotion, a bottle of lube and a condom, laying them all on the bed. “Let’s start by getting you relaxed. Lay on your stomach for me.” Peter rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up on a pillow. Tony straddled Peter’s hips and pumped some lotion onto his hands. He rubbed it into the smooth skin of Peter’s back, and then began massaging deep into the muscles. “Bet all that twisting you did when you were dancing tonight made you sore. And fighting those assholes off couldn’t have been easy either.” Peter hummed in acknowledgement, feeling the tension slip away with every deep rub of Tony’s strong hands.  
Tony worked his way down Peter’s back, paying close attention to every spot that made Peter moan and writhe in pleasure. When he reached Peter’s hips he paused to gently tug down the hot pants Peter still wore. He tossed them away once they were off, and resumed the massage, kneading his fingers into the tight muscles and plump roundness of Peter’s ass. Peter sighed and unconsciously spread his legs a bit as Tony worked his thumbs into the backs of Peter’s thighs. He kept up his ministrations with one hand while the other grabbed the bottle of lube and flipped the cap.  
Peter made a curious noise at the sound, but Tony shushed him gently. “Just moving on to the next part of the massage, baby. Don’t you worry. Just say stop if you need me to, okay?” Peter nodded and buried his face deeper into the pillow, spreading his legs a little further, knowing what was coming next. Tony leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Peter’s thigh where the back of his leg connected to the rest of his body. He slicked up two of his fingers and slowly teased them between Peter’s cheeks to the tight opening hidden there. Peter gasped and wriggled a bit at the cool slickness, calming again at a few soft words of praise from Tony. “That’s it, Peter, just relax. Doing so well, baby. So, so good for me.” He let his middle finger breach the opening, just to the first knuckle. Peter moaned and tried to press back against the finger for more. Tony chuckled, letting a little more of his finger slide inside the younger man. “Eager for it, aren’t you?” Peter whined and nodded in reply.  
Once his finger was all the way inside, Tony gently slid it in and out a few times, letting the boy get used to the intrusion. “M-mister Stark, please sir…. more, p-please!” Peter squirmed in such a way that Tony knew he was rubbing himself against the bed beneath him.  
“Okay, baby. Just relax, I’ve got you.” Tony slipped his finger out, added a bit more lube, and then slid his middle and fore fingers inside together. Peter let out what sounded like a squeak of surprise, his body jumping slightly at the wider intrusion. Tony hushed him again, pausing every few centimeters so the boy didn’t get hurt. Once his fingers were completely in, he started to carefully scissor them apart, opening the boy’s body up a bit more. Peter started unconsciously thrusting back against Tony’s hand, moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Tony crooked his fingers until he pressed against the boy’s prostate, making Peter nearly rocket off the bed at this pleasurable surprise.  
“Oh, FUCK, Mister Stark!”  
Tony chuckled softly and pressed harder onto the sweet spot inside the younger man. “The mouth on you, baby. Maybe I should stop…” he slipped his fingers out just a little, making Peter cry out.  
“Don’t you dare, please, please, sir!” Peter tried to reach back and grab Tony’s wrist.  
Tony caught the boy with his free hand, shushing him. “Sshh, baby, I’m teasing. I’m not stopping unless you say so.” Tony pulled his fingers free, quieting Peter’s soft cry of desperation by sliding three lubed up fingers back inside.  
After several minutes, Peter started begging softly, “Please, please, I need more. Please sir, I can’t stand it anymore!”  
Tony pulled his fingers free and grabbed the condom, tearing open the package and rolling it onto himself. He lubed up his latex covered cock and got in position behind Peter.  
“Wait!” The boy cried out before Tony could start sliding in. The older man pulled away immediately; scared he had hurt Peter in some way. Peter rolled over onto his back, staring up into Tony’s eyes. “I wanted to…to be facing you. I-if that’s okay.”  
Tony bent his neck and captured the boys’ lips in a searing kiss. “More than okay, honey. You ready?” Peter nodded, grabbing Tony’s clean hand and lacing their fingers together tightly. Tony lined himself up and slowly pushed in, doing his best to hold in the animalistic sound that threatened to escape as the shear tightness and heat of the boy’s body surrounded his cock. Peter arched his back and whined. Tony took advantage of this and tucked his face into Peter’s neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin, leaving a dark bruise behind. Peter squeezed Tony’s hand tight, fighting through the slight burn as the older man’s thick cock stretched him further than he’d ever been stretched before.  
Tony bottomed out and pressed his forehead against Peter’s, both men panting softly. “You okay, kid? Nothing hurting?”  
Peter nodded and wiggled his hips, making Tony moan softly and grab the boy’s thigh tightly. “I’m good. But if you don’t move in the next 3 seconds, I might die.”  
Tony chuckled and thrust softly against the young man’s ass. “We certainly don’t want that.” He sat up and grasped the boy’s ankles, resting Peter’s feet on his chest. “Hold on tight, baby.” He started to thrust, slow and steady, gradually picking up speed.  
Peter arched his back and reached up, grabbing at the slats in the headboard, using the leverage to help press him down against Tony’s cock as the older man thrust forward. Tony reached down and wrapped his large hand around Peter’s cock, tugging it in time with their thrusts. Peter cried out and moaned at the sensations flooding his body. “I’m not gonna l-last… oh fuck, Mister Stark, I’m g-getting close!” One of Peter’s feet slipped and hooked around Tony’s shoulder.  
Tony changed the angle of his thrusts, now pounding hard into Peter’s prostate. The boy all but screamed as his body was overloaded with stimulation and his orgasm took over, painting the pale skin of his belly white. Tony growled at the sight, and less than a dozen erratic thrusts later he filled the condom with his release. Both men were trembling from the force of their orgasms.  
Tony carefully lowered Peter’s legs back down to the bed and pulled out. Peter whimpered at the sudden emptiness in his body and reached out for Tony, blindly. Tony caught his hand and kissed the inside of Peter’s wrist. “I’ll be right back, baby. Just lay still, okay?” Peter barely nodded in response, too blissed out to move.  
Tony got up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a washcloth to clean himself up with quickly. Once done, he grabbed a clean washcloth and got it damp with some warm water.  
He found Peter in the same position he’d left him in. Tony climbed back onto the bed and started wiping Peter’s belly clean. The boy moaned softly and opened his eyes to watch Tony clean him up. Tony reached down and gently wiped the leftover lube off of Peter’s ass, making the boy hiss softly. Tony stopped immediately and looked up at Peter. “You okay? Did I hurt you?”  
Peter shook his head and tugged at Tony to lay down with him. “Just a little sore. I’m okay though.” Tony tossed the washcloth away in the direction of the bathroom and let himself be pulled next to the young man. “Thank you, Mister Stark. For everything.”  
Tony chuckled and kissed the boy gently. “I think given everything we just did, you can call me Tony now, baby boy.”  
Peter giggled and buried his face in Tony’s chest. Tony tugged a blanket over them both, rubbing his hand over the younger man’s back.  
Peter’s body tensed as a sudden thought popped up in his mind. “Tony…does this mean that we’re--I mean are you and I—or was it just a—I don’t mind, if that’s what you want—I just, umm--“  
Tony hushed the boy gently, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. “You really think I’m giving you up now that I’ve had you? Nuh-uh, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now, kid. You’re all mine.”  
Peter grinned and buried his face in Tony’s chest once more. “All yours.”


End file.
